


Precious

by AccioWand



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Crossdressing, Fem!Harry, Harry in a skirt, M/M, Skirt, Smut, Top Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioWand/pseuds/AccioWand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees an edit of him in a skirt. It really shouldn't intrigue him this much, yet still, he finds himself in the Ladies' section of Forever 21 on a Tuesday evening.</p>
<p>·</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry decides to buy a skirt and Louis really really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

It's late, some hour past midnight, and Harry finds himself scrolling through Tumblr. He'd found out the hard way that once you entered the world of punk edits and smutsmutsmut, there was no turning back.

Harry had been scrolling through edit after edit under the tag 'harry styles' for over an hour now, Louis sleeping soundly beside him. They were in London, on one of their very rare breaks and Harry just couldn't sleep. He scrolls past yet another drawing of Louis with riding him (do people honestly think Louis bottoms? ((well there was that one time in Chicago)) ) and his breath hitches as he moves on to an edit of just him this time.

He stares at his phone screen for what feels like hours but what is really only a couple of seconds. He sees his long, lanky body clad in a sheer black shirt, first three buttons undone. But what really intrigues him is the maroon skater skirt hanging off of him. It falls about mid thigh, his milky legs on show. Harry feels his pulse quicken, as a stampede of butterflies assault his tummy.

He's always been into 'girly' things, he likes having his hair long, painting his nails and his closet is full of way too many pairs of sparkly heeled boots. But this, this is different...and he really likes it. He shuts his phone off, the image of himself still glued in his mind as he drifts off.

.

It's a couple days later, a Tuesday, when Harry finds himself standing outside of Forever 21. He's wearing a black hoodie, sunglasses perched on his face as an attempt to hide from any fans that may be lurking around the mal. He takes a deep breath before striding into the store. It takes him a while to find what he's looking for, but as soon as he does, he can't walk away. By the time he makes it to the counter, his arms are full of skirts, blouses and even a strappy black dress that he just can't wait to slip into.

The cashier gives him weird looks, but Harry is way too happy about his purchases to even notice. He rushes out to where he parked his car, driving as fast as legally possibe to his and Louis' appartment. Louis is sitting on the couch watching footie when Harry bursts through the door. Harry greets him with a quick peck to the cheek and a 'Love you.' before he's dashing up the stairs and into his room.

.

It's nearly an hour later when Louis starts wondering what his boyfriend is up to. He creeps up the stairs and stops outside their bedroom door, listening for the sounds of the shower on. When he doesn't hear it, he pushes the door open slightly. His breath catches in his throat at the sight in front of him. Harry is standing in front of their full-size mirror, fingers combing through his hair.

What catches Louis off guard though, is the blue skater skirt hanging off his boyfriend's hips. His milky thighs are on show, as well as his mile-long legs. Louis feels his jeans start to tighten just at the sight. He clears his throat, making Harry jump and turn around straight away. A bright blush covers his entire face immediately as he begins to stutter.

'I-it's n-not what it lo-oks like, I swear.' Harry sweats, hands trying to cover up his lower half. He looks ashamed.

Louis steps closer, eyes never leaving the material clung to his boyfriend's waist. He brings his hand to Harry's chin, lifting his head up so he can place a soft kiss on his lips.

'You look amazing princess.' Harry shivers at Louis's words, biting his lip and looking up shyly.

'You really think so? You don't think it's weird?'

'I think it's fucking hot.' Louis grabs the taller boy by the hips, hands touching the soft material of his skirt. He doesn't let Harry say another word as he crashes their lips together, licking his way into the curly man's mouth. Their crotches grind together as the make-out session gets heavier, soft groans leaving the pair's lips every now and then. Louis is the one to break the kiss first.

'Strip and get on the bed.' He orders Harry, smacking his bum lightly. 'Leave the skirt on though.' He adds as an afterthought, making Harry grin widely. He rids himself of his skinnies and Spiderman top, along with his boxers, and makes his way too their bedside table. He grabs a bottle of lube and a condom before crawling onto the bed behind Harry. Said boy is on his hands and knees, face pressed into the mattress and skirt-clad mun in the air. The skirt is riding up, halfway up his bum and Louis groans loudly when he notices that the boy is wearing lace fucking panties. He pounces forwars, mouth connecting with the inside of Harry's thighs as he gently nips and licks at them. He brings one hand up, kneeding at Harry's arse cheek before sliding his panties down his legs.

He moves his assault to Harry's right cheek, nipping at the sensitive skin there before licking a long stripe from Harry's balls to his hole. Harry's back archs, pushing his bum back onto Louis' fave. Louis lightly smacks his bum, but continues licking at his boy's hole. He buries his toungue inside his rim, fucking him with his toungue as he opens the bottle of lube and puts a generous amount on his fingers. He brings one finger up, slipping it past the tight ring of muscles as he continues licking at Harry's rim. Harry groans, fucking back onto Louis' finger .

They continue on like this until Louis has three fingers inside Harry's tight hole and the curly boy is a whimpering mess on the bed. 'M'ready Lou, please.' The younger boy croaks out, lifting his head to look back at his lover.

'Okay princess, hold on.' Louis soothes him, slipping his fingers out of the boy. Harry whimpers at the loss but waits patiently as Louis lubes up his cock. When he feels the tip of Louis' cock at his entrance he groans, pushing back onto him. Louis grabs onto his hip with one hand, right on top of the skirt, as he uses the other to guide himself past the tight ring of muscle. The pair let out a loud groan in sync as Louis settles into Harry, balls deep.

They set up a slow pace at first, Louis rocking in and out of his boy as moans and groans fill the room. 'Faster Lou.' Harry pleads. Louis obliges and begins to move his hips faster, rocking in and out of him at a quick pace. He shifts a bit, getting a different angle, and Harry's breath hitches. Louis smirks, knowing he's found his spot, and keeps thrusting again and again into that same spot. Harry's groans grow louder and louder and Louis can tell he's getting closer.

"You gonna cum baby? Cum on your pretty little skirt? Get it all messy?" Louis croons, snapping his hips forward rather roughly. Harry just whimpers in response, hands gripping the sheets.

'Go on baby, cum for me.' It doesn't take much more than that before Harry's clenching around Louis' cock and is spurting onto the sheets, smearing some on his skirts. Louis groans at the sight, spurting into the condom. The older man thrusts a few more times to work them both through their orgasms before he slowly pulls out, throwing the condom into the bin.

He gets up off the bed, wandering into the bathroom to grab a face cloth and wet it. He comes back into the room to see Harry on his back on the bed, eyes closed. He crawls onto the bed, gently stripping Harry's skirt off. He wipes down the younger boy's stomach and thighs before throwing the cloth on the floor.

'C'mon Princess, just let me take this sheet off and then we can go to bed. ' Harry begrudgingly gets up off the bed long enough for Louis to quickly change the sheets, before he flops back down. Louis crawls in behind the boy, wrapping his arm around his waist and tangling their legs together.

'Love you Lou, thank you.' Harry sleepily mumbles, eyes already closed.

'I love you too H, now go to sleep. ' Louis smiles, cuddling closer to his boy.

'You should get more of those skirts by the way.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 so I hope you like it ❤


End file.
